Alternancia Sexual
by Lorcan Potter
Summary: Ron se acuesta con Harry. Pero ahora es a Harry al que le toca recibir. Que pasara? Lemmon y Slash


Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaban alegres cuentas de los últimos  
días, los 3 habían dejado que la tapa de la olla saltara libremente, dejándose  
llevar por el momento y ahora último por los sentimientos, el trío había gozado  
y llorado de la felicidad, como también del placer, juntos o solos se las habían  
arreglado para pasárselas de maravilla, pero no todos estaban debidamente  
conformes, Ron en secreto, estuvo pensando varios días las formas de saldar una  
"dolorosa y placentera" deuda con Harry y no se quedaría contento hasta que el  
tomara las riendas de la situación, con su "intimo" amigo.

Al pasar los días, y al fallar en toda táctica, Ron espero  
que la situación se diera sola, ya que ni en las duchas había podido hacer algo,  
porque en el momento justo de las insinuaciones, llegaba alguien para tomar una  
ducha, o en su cuarto, donde ahora último estaba transitando mucha gente, y en  
las noches, imposible, ya que ambos eran exageradamente ruidosos en el sexo, o  
si no ¿Por qué Harry lo pillo masturbándose? y repetir en las duchas en la noche  
seria algo sospechoso para el virgen ano de Harry y para el de el, así que  
prefirió esperar el adecuado momento.

Y como todas las cosas en la vida, paso, en la tarde de un  
día de Junio, ambos salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts y  
Ron, con una diplomática sutileza, empezó a tomar el tema por lo sexual,  
retomando el tema que dejaron pendiente y que las duchas ocupo plenamente con  
preguntas como:

- Oye Harry ¿a que edad comenzaste a hacerte la paja? –  
pregunto casi expectante, escrutando la reacción de el.

Harry, para su sorpresa, se tomo muy bien la pregunta y  
respondió

- Umm, déjame recordar… si, como a los 12 años – y contra  
pregunto - ¿y tú?

Así vio Ron que la primera parte de su plan se había  
cumplido, y contesto tranquilamente:

- Igual, ¿y como descubrirte eso?

- En ocasiones, en las mañanas y noches sobretodo, comenzaba  
a palpar mi polla, además que en el mundo muggle, la información que no se  
encuentra aquí allá se puede encontrar en unos interesantes libros de educación  
sexual, y en esa edad, uno es muy curioso. ¿Y tú Ron?

- Bueno, aquí la cosa fue mas grafica… mis queridos hermanos  
(sonriendo maliciosamente), una noche los sorprendí en plena paja, me sintieron,  
y yo les pregunté que coños estaban haciendo a lo que empezaron a explicarme y  
me mostraron como se hacía, así yo comencé, cada vez que mi "niño" me lo pide,  
yo lo masajeo… jejejeje.

Ambos rieron de buena gana con este eufemismo, pero Ron  
siguió con el cuestionario:

- Y en que piensas tu para que tu "niño" reaccione – le  
pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Bueno en Cho… y en Hermione…- al decir esto no pudo menos  
que sonreír

Ya se habían alejado un buen trecho del castillo, Ron estaba  
rebosante de gozo, la obra estaba lista, solo faltaba la firma y empezó a  
dirigir sus pasos al lugar menos visitado y escondido del lago, entre bromas y  
chistes de segundo sentido, Ron considero que estaban bastante alejados, así que  
espero el momento justo para lanzar la ofensiva

Ahora Harry le preguntó:

- Y ¿Qué te pareció lo del otro día?... ¿nos sentamos? – le  
ofreció el

Se sentaron, entrecruzaron las piernas y Ron contesto:

- Hum, doloroso pero lo disfruté bastante Harry

- Pero ¿y Hermione? no se supone que ustedes se gustan…  
esperaba un ataque de celos

- Me considero liberal, pero ¿Quién te dijo que coger era una  
declaración? Me declaré, es cierto, ella me respondió abriéndose de piernas,  
pero pudo ser para sacarse las ganas, ella no ha respondido nada y no la veo con  
ánimo para hacer de Romeo y Julieta… por el momento. Además como tu con Cho, se  
te abrió de piernas, no se como lo consideras tu, capaz era para dejarte  
tranquilo, además tu perdiste tu virginidad con ella, no ella contigo.

- Cierto, estoy replanteándome completamente mi vida  
afectiva… jajaja

Ahí Harry empezó a caer un poco en la cuenta, tantas  
preguntas con respecto al sexo, habiendo cosas mas importantes que discutir las  
pajas que te corres, se pregunto ¿Roncito no querrá alguna cosita? ¿No  
necesitara vitamina P este cabrón?, pero nunca se imagino a quien se lo iban a  
enchufar aquel día.

La conversación continúo por largo rato, entre los morbosos  
deseos de ambos, pero, ¿penetrar o ser penetrado? He ahí el dilema para nuestros  
ya calientes amigos que se esforzaban al máximo para disimular un poco, pero sus  
penes hacían lo contrario, sus entrepiernas comenzaron a abultarse y a notarse  
en los delgados pantalones grises del uniforme del colegio, las miradas  
empezaron a entrecruzarse, los claros ojos de Ron empezaron a buscar a los  
verdes de Harry y con la boca entreabierta, Ron se acerco con sus rojos labios a  
la cara de el, y lo tomo por sorpresa, besándolo fuerte y apasionadamente,  
mientras Harry intentaba seguir su ritmo, Ron metía mano en la camisa de el,  
sacándole la corbata, le saco rápidamente las prendas que tapaban el torso de  
Harry y lo comenzó a recorrer con su lengua, mientras ambos suspiraban de  
placer, Ron comenzó a palpar la verga de Harry y le saco el cinturón, con los  
pantalones y la sudada ropa interior y comenzó a hacer su primera mamada.

Harry estaba complacido, pero algo incomodo por la falta de  
técnica de su amigo, así que lo paro, lo alecciono de cómo mamar como la gente y  
se dejo hacer, "que maravillas puede hacer esa boca" pensó el, mientras que Ron  
se esforzaba para sacar sobresaliente con Harry y así tener la moral para  
follarselo con todas las ganas que tenia…

Pero como viendo se aprende, se acordó de las veces que se la  
habían chupado y aplico la misma técnica que habían usado con el, succionar  
hasta que se cansara, usar la lengua por los 15 cm de polla de Harry y de vez en  
cuando masajear las bolas y esperar que el muy cabrón acabara en su boca.

Así sucedió, Harry se fue con todo en la boca de Ron, "al  
parecer este gilipollas no se ha pajeado" por la cantidad de semen que tuvo que  
tragarse, "salado pero aceptable" volvió a pensar, mientras se sacaba la verga  
de el de su boca, lamentándose "mierda, no traje agua… con la sed con me dejo"  
se sentó sobre el pasto y le pregunto:

- Y ¿Cómo estuve? - a lo que Harry respondió

- Bien, no excelente, pero aprobaste el examen

- Era mi primera vez, que querías, no soy puta, no tengo un  
magíster en "mamadas"

- Jajajaja, cierto Ron, lo dije como broma, pero lograste lo  
importante: que eyaculara

- Eso era lo que esperaba, oye ¿te acostumbras a lavarte la  
verga? Porque si es así, se te olvido hacerlo

- Si, pero hoy se me olvido… y no te quejes por que tu  
estabas en las mismas,

- Ya, pero hace borrón y cuenta nueva

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Ron? - le inquirió Harry

Ron lanzo a sus Panzer y a la Luftwaffe de inmediato:

- Nada, porque hoy, amigo mío querido… ¡saliste premiado! –  
le dijo con una cara de felicidad

Harry se quedo perplejo pero no perdió la cordura

- ¿Ah si? entonces que _me vas a hacer_ Ron – le  
pregunto divertido

_-_Voy a cogerte por detrás hasta que me canse… sin  
tregua… a ver si te gusta – le dijo desafiante

Harry comprendió que el iba a caminar como vaquero ese día,  
así que sin ninguna resistencia lo acepto, y se lo hizo saber de teatral manera:

- ¡Si entonces es así!... cogedme amor… te necesito hasta lo  
mas profundo de mi ser… vuestro pene tendrá el honor de desvirgar a Harry  
Potter… ahora vamos a ver si tu cosa se la puede… por San Diez… posición de  
follar…

Diciéndolo así coloca su trasero en pompa y le dice a Ron:

- ¡Y ahora mosquetero! Ensartad vuestra verga en mi ano pero  
con cuidado… o lo vais a lamentar

Ron divertido se desnuda completamente, se arrodilla detrás  
de Harry, acomoda su pene en la entrada del ano y con dificultad comienza a  
acomodar 15 cm de polla, entre los escandalosos gemidos de ambos, Harry le hace  
saber:

- Cuidado Ron… despacio… sigue así…

- ¿Qué te esta pareciendo la cosa?...

- De maravilla… continua así… eso… uhhhh

- Ya casi… un poco más… eso es… si, listo

Ron termino de encajar su tranca en el ano de Harry, descanso  
un momento antes de empezar a cogerselo, ya descansado, comienza en un suave  
mete-saca-mete-saca, para así que el roce no sea tan doloroso para ambos.  
Después de que el ano de Harry se acostumbró a la verga de Ron, este se lo  
comenzó a tirar sin piedad, dando unas embestidas tremendas a las buenas nalgas  
de su enculado y empezó a follarse de maravilla a su amigo, haciendo acrobacias  
en el ano de este, mientras gritaban y gemían:

- OOOHHHH… RONCITO QUERIDO… NO SABIA QUE SE PODIA GOZAR TANTO  
POR AHÍ

- PARA QUE VEAS… CABRONAZO… UHHHHHH…

- SIIIIII… ME TENIAS GANAS ¿EH?...

- SI ¿Y?... ALGUN PROBLEMA

- NINGUNO…. UFFFFF…. MAS RAPIDO…

- OOHHH… MUEVE TUS CADERAS ESOO…

- SIIII…. MAS RAPIDO… DESTROZAME… PARTEME EN DOS…

- LO HAGO… JODER….

- MAS RAPIDO… ESTOY QUE ME COORRROOO

- IGUAL…. OHHHH… AHHHGGGGGG….

Así Ron y Harry se dieron el broche de oro a esa tarde,  
después de llenar a Harry, Ron se desplomo en el suelo, al igual que Harry,  
cansados y sudados, pero muy contentos… se quedaron mirando con unas sonrisas  
por largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la cena ya se acercaba, así que  
se vistieron y tomaron rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, pero antes de andar dijeron:

- Supongo que no quieres que te de las manos ¿o si? – le  
pregunto un chistoso Ron

- Lo único que faltaba – respondió Harry divertido – porque  
no nos vestimos de rosa y la terminamos de joder…

Ante esto rieron de muy buena gana, durante el trayecto no  
pararon de hacer bromas hasta que Ron le dijo:

- Espero que puedas caminar bien… no quiero preguntas de los  
demás…

- Si cabrón… y no fastidies… vamos a llegar tarde a la cena

- Tienes razón

Los dos fueron a recuperar las energías perdidas de una muy  
buena tarde de conversación


End file.
